


Nightly Visits

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Sneaking Around, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker always lets Bloodshed into her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Visits

Thornstriker always used to go to bed around ten or ten-thirty. She always wanted to make sure that she was well rested for school the next day and wouldn't feel sleepy in class and would be able to focus. It was why she always did her homework the second she would get home, eat, do a little more homework, shower, relax, and then head to bed. She also didn't want to worry or stress out her brother or grandparents, so she made sure to always look after her health.  
  
Though, for the past six months, she had only been pretending to go to bed at her normal time.  
  
She felt a little bad for sneaky around like this, but she didn't want them to know. She didn't want them to worry or misunderstand... Especially her brother, who had been over-protective of her as long as she could remember.  
  
Still, it was better this way. She would have to be gentle and smart about coming out to her family about this when the time came. It wasn't like it would be an easy task telling them that she was dating a vampire.   
  
And it was because of her relationship to said vampire that she was staying up later than she normally would. Since it was impossible for them to be together during the day, they would have to meet at night. And since she couldn't go out to meet him unless it was a weekend, he would have to sneak into her room during the evenings.   
  
Primus, while she loved seeing him, she was terrified of being caught or walked in on when Bloodshed was visiting.   
  
But there was nothing else they could do. While her grandmother was more open and liberal on things, both her brother and grandfather were rather... conservative. Airstream just hated the idea of her dating and didn't seem to trust any boy she was friends with unless he approved of them. And despite her being a junior in high school (she would have been a senior, but when she had transferred over here from England, her grades and transcript had been messed up), her grandfather did  _not_  want her dating while she lived in his house. He said it was because he didn't trust boys her age.  
  
Though Bloodshed was way older than her, so she supposed it didn't necessarily count... Then again, it probably made it worse in her grandfather's eyes.  
  
Still, she liked Bloodshed. Even though her grandfather and brother wouldn't approve, she was dating him. And she couldn't stop herself from letting him in every night when he came to visit, came to hug her, kiss her, and lie with her on her bed until she fell asleep.  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
The soft voice broke her from her thoughts, making her look up at the vampire. She was lying on his chest, his arms wrapped around her as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."  
  
"Worried that your grandpa's gonna barge in?"  
  
"... He did almost catch you that one time-"  
  
"He didn't see me - I ran out fast enough."  
  
"Still... It was a little scary."  
  
Well, she did have a point. Despite having been in much more frightening and life-threatening situations before, almost getting caught by her grandfather had nearly given him some sort of heart attack. Even as a vampire and after living for so long, the idea of getting caught by your girlfriend's guardian was still pretty damn troubling.   
  
"That's because you moaned too loud and he thought something was wrong."  
  
He smirked a bit when he saw her cheeks turn bright red. "Th-That was your fault! Y-You...! You touched my butt..."  
  
"Yeah, true."   
  
Hearing him chuckle softly at her pouting face, she "hmph" and buried her face into his chest again. While she still feared getting caught, she would never tell him not to come because of that. She loved spending time with him way too much. He always made her feel so warm and safe...  
  
Even though it was risky, she would never hate it whenever he came in to see her.


End file.
